Paranoias
by miyu-nihayami
Summary: Muchas veces hemos tenido Sueños muy raros que al principio no parecen pesadillas pero conforme avanzan se convierten en ellas. Yo comparto estos sueños contigo ¿Te atreves?
1. Chapter 1

Era una noche donde la luna no se asoma a los cielos, sin embargo la luz de este astro celestial no hacia mucha falta, pues las personas se alumbraban con los destellos artificiales que ellos mismos crearon, la luz eléctrica representada en los postes que comúnmente las compañías eléctricas colocan con una lámpara pequeña en lo alto del mástil.

En el centro de la Ciudad, mucha gente se desplaza a diferentes destinos y lugares, aunque las mayores masas humanas están en la atracción principal: el Cine. Este establecimiento ubicado en la calle principal, atrae a miles de jóvenes, entre ellos a Rous, una joven de 20 años, que como muchos chicos de su edad ha venido al Cine a ver una de las películas que se estrenan.

--Estuvo muy buena la película no crees charly?-cuestiono Rous, con una gran emoción, pues la función le había dejado un buen sabor de boca

--Así lo creo Rous...--contesto Charly, el joven se encontraba a la derecha de la chica.

Ambos jóvenes eran amigos, así que no era raro que Charly hubiera invitado a Rous al cine. La gente de aglomera, hay muchos jóvenes platicando en las banquetas de la calle principal, algunos sentados; otros parados recargados en las paredes, bromean, se ríen, juguetean. También hay adultos que pasean con sus parejas o con viejos amigos.

Todo este ajetreo hace que la calle principal se llene de gente completamente y sea casi imposible transitar entre la marea humana.

Charly y Rous no son la excepción, pues recién abandonan el cine, y mientras bajan los escalones del establecimiento divisan lo que les espera al tratar de regresar a casa.

--Creo que será misión imposible volver a mi casa...--comento suspirando abatida Rous

Charly coloco su mano en el hombro de la joven tratando de tranquilizarla.

--No te preocupes, pasaremos esta marea, después de todo tengo que llevarte a tu casa...--explico el joven con una mirada que le transmite confianza y tranquilidad a Rous

--Esta bien. -contesto Rous con una sonrisa

--Oye Rous no pediste permiso para venir verdad?

--La verdad no, me vine a escondidas

--Tu madre te matara

--No te preocupes, la buena noticia es que traigo mi celular,--saco el móvil de su bolso y lo miro, después agrego-- al menos si me llama le explico a donde fui y así se enojara menos conmigo-explico Rous, volteando a ver el semblante de Charly, pero este ya había desaparecido.

Rous se sobresalto de cierta manera, al ver que su amigo desapareció de pronto, un momento estaba a su lado y al otro no; ahora estaba rodeada de miles de personas que le eran desconocidas.

Su celular marcaba las 8, pero los extraños eventos a penas comenzaban. De pronto la noche se despejo. Parecía que el atardecer que daba paso a la noche se repetía de nuevo en la escena como un deja vu. Rous observo como el cielo se aclaro, estaba de nuevo azul no negro, fue solo un instante, ¿Cómo pudo ocurrir algo así? Era ilógico.

--Debo tranquilizarme...-se dijo así misma, no se había movido para nada del lugar en donde quedo sola--...tal vez estaba deslumbrada por las luces del cine que pensé que era de noche...--se auto animo, explicando la situación, y es que las demás personas que estaban ahí, no notaron nada extraño, un hecho así como que de pronto la noche se volviera tarde era algo se notaria.

Mas las personas seguían en sus propios mundos, sin escandalizarse.

Rous bajo por fin los escalones del Cine, ahora era regresar a casa, algo le decía que debía ir inmediatamente. Cruzo la esquina del cine, para tomar la acera contraria, pidiendo permiso a las personas que se encontraban en su camino, atravesó la calle, miro el sol que comenzaba a ocultarse, estaba muy confundida, pero decidió dejar de pensar en el asunto, no quería inquietarse mas de lo que su mente le advertía de cierta manera.

Por fin Rous estaba en la calle que la llevaría directamente a su casa, así que comenzó su camino a casa, ya no pensaba en Charly, ya arreglaría ese asunto con él, ahora lo importante era regresar a casa, su sexto sentido le indicaba que esa era la decisión mas sabia.

Camino y camino y mientras mas lo hacia las calles estaban mas solitarias, a esas horas la calle principal, haciendo honor a su fama, estaba repleta de autos que pasaban a distintas direcciones, además estaban también los autobuses que transitaban por esa misma latitud.

--Seguramente se están desviando...--comento Rous mirando a todas las direcciones--...ahora con el Cine mucha gente se reúne, y es peligroso que transiten autos y buses por ahí... Si, eso debe ser la calle debe estar cerrada...

Así con esta nueva explicación siguió su camino, pero algo andaba mal, por mas que caminaba la cuadra en donde se localizaba no acaba nunca, era extraño, no podía llegar al otro extremo de la cuadra. Rous desesperada, simplemente regreso al comienzo de la cuadra, doblo a la derecha, tomando otro camino. Ahora estaba en la calle de atrás de la principal, la que corría paralelamente a la calle principal, sin más preámbulo camino, estas calles también estaban desiertas, pero Rous decidió no pensar en explicaciones para todo.

Llevaba poco tiempo caminando cuando de pronto la noche cayó de improviso y no poco a poco como se acostumbra.

--¿Que pasa? de repente se ha hecho de noche....otra vez-comento asustada. La calle estaba oscura, no había postes de luz eléctrica que alumbraran el camino, ni siquiera las casas tenían luz en el interior, parecían caparazones sin alma, sin personas, sin vida.

Sin que la oscuridad no fuera suficiente, Rous sintió que alguien la observaba desde atrás, acelero su paso. Mas no se escuchaba el sonido de pasos específicamente sino un aliento, el aliento de alguien que trataba de seguirte.

Rous lo podía sentir en su cuello, como si alguien respirara ahí con delirio, locura y sadismo.

EL corazón de la chica se acelero, su adrenalina le permitió comenzar a correr, Rous nunca fue buena para los deportes, pero de la nada saco energías para poder huir de aquello que lo amenazaba. No quería voltear, por que sabía que se quedaría paralizada.

Deseaba llegar pronto a algún lugar conocido, podía ver el camino, alumbrado como un túnel por una luz nítida, se veía correr pero en cámara lenta.

--Por que!!...-grito en su interior Rous--...siento que no avanzo, que la calle se alarga en cada paso que doy y además por que siento que estoy avanzando de manera tan lenta y...--miro de reojo atrás de ella, no quería girar por completo su cabeza, por que presentía que se convertiría en una estatua del miedo.

--Donde estoy??, esto no es mi ciudad!...-miro al frente completamente frustrada---quiero dejar de ser perseguida ya!!-grito por fin.

En un parpadeo, Rous ya había llegado al extremo de la cuadra en donde estaba corriendo, ya no sentía esa presión que hacia un momento la lleno de angustia y miedo. Por fin veía atrás, no había nadie. Las luces de la calle se encendieron calmando aun más a la joven, prosiguió su camino de regreso a casa.

Rous se encontraba mas calmada, pero de nuevo sentía ese presentimiento de que se iba a repetir aquella extraña escena.

Muerta de miedo, decidió no seguir por esa calle y tomar la principal de nuevo, Iba a doblar por la izquierda cuando se topo con alguien, se trataba de Ivan.

--Ivan, que haces aquí??

--Rous??...-cuestiono el chico a su vez, tenia una cara de que extrañeza

--Un momento...--pensó la joven--..Ivan era la primera personas que estaba con ella desde que Charly había desaparecido....estaba debía obligar a Ivan a que la acompañara a su casa

--Oye Ivan...--llamo Rous con un tono meloso--..Me podrías acompañar a mi casa

--Pero...

--Ándale, no te cuesta nada

--Lo que pasa es que tengo que reunirme con unos amigos...--por el tono del joven no quería acompañar a Rous en realidad

--Por favor...--suplico--..Recuerda todas las veces que te atendí en mi casa...--ataco la chica

Ivan al verse vencido por ese comentario, acompaño a Rous, tomaron la calle principal.

Los dos jóvenes no platicaban de nada, pues Rous solo se conformaba con ir con alguien más. Cruzaron otra cuadra hasta que llegaron a una calle cerrada.

--Ivan no recuerdo este pasaje, tu si??-pregunto un poco nerviosa Rous, pero su acompañante no contesto, simplemente se dio la media vuelta y camino por donde había llegado, la joven lo alcanzo para poder entender su comportamiento.

--Oye Ivan que pasa??

--Rous no te voy a acompañar a tu casa...regresa tu solita---exclamo fríamente

--Pero que hay de lo que dijiste antes

--Con respecto a eso. Tengo que recordarte que después de un tiempo, te negaste cuando fui a tu casa?, sabia perfectamente que estabas ahí...creo que quedarte pérdida es lo justo o no?

Rous se quedo sin palabras, bajo su cabeza avergonzada, lo que dijo su compañero era verdad, se canso de que fuera a platicar a su casa y una vez le pidió a su madre que si Ivan se presentaba de nuevo que le dijera que no estaba en casa. Y ahora quería un favor de su parte?.

Antes de que le pudiera si quiera contestar, cuando Rous incorporo su cabeza Ivan ya no estaba, en su lugar estaba de nuevo esa oscuridad que tanto le daba miedo. ¿A dónde se había ido Ivan? ¿Y la luz de los postes?.

Fue entonces que lo vio, alguien que se distinguía en la oscuridad. Era de nuevo su perseguidor.

Rous estaba atrapada, la calle estaba cerrada, no existía una salida.

Deseo con todas su fuerzas estar de nuevo en el centro de la ciudad, ahí por lo menos no estaba sola, coexistían personas que aunque eran desconocidas no la hacían sentir desprotegida.

La figura estaba ahí estática. Rous tomo su celular y marco rápidamente a su casa, de seguro alguno de su padres contestaría y al escuchar sus voces la ilusión que estaba viviendo se desvanecería.

El desconocido se acerco rápidamente al ver el movimiento de la chica, al ver esto, Rous simplemente cerro los ojos esperando que la atrapara. No había conseguido llamar a su padre, despedirse de ellos, escuchar sus voces.

Cuando Rous abrió de nueva cuenta sus ojos, vio que se encontraba en la calle principal, a una cuadra del Cine. Varias personas estaban caminando a un lado suyo. Ya no estaba en ese oscuro lugar.

Saco su celular de nuevo.

--Son las 9 a.m.?!...-comento Rous sorprendida, que no era de noche cuando salio del cine y vivió todo aquello. Lo habría soñado pero como?, no estaba en su cama durmiendo sino en una calle, sus ropas estaban limpias como para decir que hubiera dormido en el suelo de la calle. Por que dormir ahí, que no tenia que estar en su casa?

Llena de cuestiones, abordo el autobús que pasaba por ahí y se dirigió a su casa, de seguro que sus padres la castigarían por llegar tan tarde, sin pedir permiso para salir, y sobre todo por dormir fuera.

Entro en su casa por el negocio familiar, sus padres platicaban en la cocina, Rous los alcanzo ahí.

--Rous!!-exclamo la madre enojada

--Donde has estado?, te has tardado mucho...--comento el padre con el mismo tono, molesto

--Les confesare todo...--murmuro la joven abatida y de cierta forma derrotada, cansada

--Hubieras llamado tan si quiera!, entonces para que te compre el celular, no es para que lo dejes en casa o si?...-comento la madre, desconcertando a ROus, pero si ella siempre tuvo el celular.

--Pero si lo traía mama...--se defendió la hija

--Entonces por que esta al lado de tu computadora...

Rous fue a revisar, después de todo su madre parecía no bromear.

Inexplicablemente ahí estaba, el Celular, pero ¿Cómo?, si ella lo sostuvo en sus manos todo el tiempo, es mas en la mañana miro la hora, si vio la hora ¿Por qué no llamo a sus padres inmediatamente?, no se le paso por la cabeza?.

Rous tomo entre sus manos el aparato, y al ver en su pantalla, lo que vio la dejo helada.

Ahí expuesta estaba el letrero: Una llamada perdida, examino los dígitos, era ¡su propio número de móvil!

En ese instante sonó su celular. Ella misma se estaba llamando.


	2. Chapter 2

Son las 8:30 pm en la gran plaza comercial de ciudad capital, llamada "The mirror", dicha plaza de un piso, esta compuesta por un sin fin de tiendas departamentales en donde venden: ropas, motocicletas, celulares, artículos de oficina y computación, ademas hay multiples restaurantes con distintos tipos de comida extrajera, citando la china e italina, las cuales son las mas populares.

Al fondo de la plaza se encuentra la atracción principal, el cine mas grande del estado, con 6 salas, lugares donde se proyecta todo tipo de películas.

Sin embargo aun existe un espacio en la plaza comercial que no ha sido modificado ni mucho menos alquilado para algún negocio en especifico, cabe mencionar que lo mas extraño del asunto es que dicho sitio se encuentra a un lado de la puerta principal de la plaza, asi que como quien dice tener ese "vacio" no le da mucha presentación a la zona comercial, pero que mas pueden hacer los dueños, si nadie elige el sitio vacio.

Bueno, de entre las multitudes de gente que se halla conviviendo en ese momento en las distintas zonas de la plaza, una madre de nombre Mary y su joven hija de 19 años, llamada Rous, atraviesan caminando la plaza para poder llegar a su hogar, el cual se ubica al otro lado. Conversan tranquilamente, cuando de repente sin previo aviso, la madre miro de reojo a un joven que se encuentraba en la ya conocida "zona vacia", antes mencionada, realizando piruetas con su bicicleta. Los ojos cafes de la señora Mary se centran, hipnotizada como una polilla a una lámpara de luz, mientras tanto su hija, Rous, quien seguía caminando, pues aun no se había dado cuenta que su madre se habia detenido, se da cuenta que se haya caminando sola y mira hacia atrás topándose con al figura de su progenitora anonadada.

Rous regresa y parándose junto a su madre pregunto

--Mama, que es lo que te pasa?

No obstante, la aludida no responde, sigue observando con detenimiento al joven de poco más de 25 años, el cual ahora levanta la llanta delantera de su bicicleta, desarrollando la maniobra conocida como "montando al caballo". Rous se da cuenta que hay más personas, además de su madre, admirando las maniobras del joven, sin mas Rous también se queda ahí parada, viendo como el joven de cabellera café sigue domando a su "feroz" bicicleta como si realmente estuviera montando a un corsel indomable, entonces pasa lo impensable. La llanta trasera del vehiculo de dos ruedas se resbala con la tierra tierra de la superficie del suelo, provocando que el joven caiga hacia atrás. En cámara lenta, Rous presencia la caída del joven, sus manos se sueltan de la bicicleta, desplomándose hacia el suelo. La cabeza del pelicastaño choco contra el suelo primero, Rous articulo unas cuantas palabras, mas, no se encuchan en ese plano de dimensión alentada y aunque parece increíble una fugaz sonrisa se mostro en la cara llena de asombro de la chica.

Finalmente, para completar el acto, la bicicleta bajo aterrizando sobre el joven herido. Sangre empezó a salir del cráneo del joven y es entonces, cuando el tiempo deja de estar en cámara lenta, y por fin Rous puede reaccionar normal, oye todos los gritos de asombro y de histeria de las personas que fueron testigos de la macabra escena. Mary salió corriendo en dirección del herido, ante la mirada de su hija, quien la sigue.

--Llamen a una ambulancia!...—grito de manera desgarradora la madre de Rous, la cual se arrodillo, colocando la cabeza fracturada del joven entre sus manos y posándola después sobre sus rodillas, las cuales se llenaban de sangre.

--Madre pero por que?...—musito Rous, no entendía como su madre se comportaba asi, parecía que el herido fuera su hijo o algo asi, jamás la había visto comportarse de semejante manera.

De pronto Mary como si hubiera leído los pensamientos de confusión de su hija, le dedico una mirada fiera y le reclamo:

--Que haces ahí Rous!, llama con tu celular a una ambulancia, no ves que tu hermano esta herido?

Estas palabras confundieron mas a la pobre joven, pues no tenía sentido alguno, ella era hija única, tal vez su prigenitora se comportaba asi simplemente por que era la situación, sin darme mas importancia, llamo a una ambulancia.

Paso un mes completo del incidente, el joven de la bicicleta que respondía al nombre de : Diego, murió por el golpe en la cabeza. En el momento en que llegaron los paramédicos lo dieron por muerto en el lugar de los hechos, aun asi Mary con gritos pidió que lo llevaran al hospital, para evitarse problemas los ocupantes de la ambulancia lo trasladaron al hospital, donde poco pudieron hacer, toda esa noche la madre de Rous lloro a grito abierto, la joven no entendio nada, y es mas pensó en preguntarle a su madre después de que todo el asunto pasara. Nunca le pregunto nada, ya que Mary se encerro en si misma, mirando siempre un punto fijo en las lejanías, estaba completamente ida de este mundo. El padre de Rous no le dio alguna pista o razón que explicara la reacción de su madre a ese acontecimiento y mejor le sugirió que dejara el tema por la paz.

Lo cierto es que desde aquel dia, aquella "zona vacia" se convirtió, en el lugar donde muchos jóvenes se daban cita para bailar un poco al compas de un Dj, el cual era Rous, increíblemente en eso se transformo, era algo ironico que el lugar donde una vida joven se apago era un rincón de la música.

Muchas veces Rous se cuestionaba la ironia de este mundo la cual le parecía estúpida, fría y sin escrupulos, sin embargo estas cosas solian pasar algunas vecesen este mundo tan caótico y loco.

En el momento en que la Dj acomodaba las bocinas gigantes, llamados buffers, y revisaba que estuvieran bien, varios jóvenes de su misma edad se acercaron a ella.

--Hola, buenas tardes Rous…--saludo un chico de cachucha azul

--Hola Ben…--devolvio el saludo.

--Espero que la música de hoy sea estruendosa para convertir esta noche en magia pura…--metaforico completamente, haciendo una pose de contemplación astral

--Dare lo mejor que pueda…--comento la Dj, riéndose un poco ante comportamiento de su compañero

--He traido unos amigas que ansiaban conocer…--se hizo un lado para dejar pasar a las jóvenes un poco menores. Rous sonrio como gesto amistoso, mas estas chicas, no sonrieron al contrario parecían algo tristes.

--Que les ocurre?...—pregunto Rous

--Sentimos mucho la muerte de tu hermano…--solto una de las jóvenes, con su rostro bajo.

Al escuchar esto, se entristeció un poco el rostro de Rous, no comprendía lo que le pasaba?, si Diego no era nada suyo, por que aquel empeño en seguir diciendo que eran hermanos, si su padre mismo no le dijo nada.

--Eso ya paso.—contesto con una sonrisa falsa--…ademas el ya esta descanzando en paz

Quiso sonar convincente y animar a las chicas.

--Tiene razón.—confirmo la otra chica--…Eva ya deja de lamentarte, sino haras sentirse mal a Rous…

--Esta bien, pero si he de decir algo bueno de Diego, es que era muy guapo…--comento un poco mas alegre.

Los tres jóvenes se retiraron de la presencia de Rous para que esta siguiera con su trabajo, entonces un pensamiento invadió la mente de la joven.

--Entonces si eramos hermanos…Yo ya presentia que mis padres me estaban mintiendo, que habían tenido otro hijo…--reflexiono con ternura al darse cuenta que no estaba sola--…Aunque èl ya este muerto, me alegra saber que pude tener un hermano mayor…--concluyo con una mueca de alegria.

Todo se volvió oscuro.

Un pitido en una maquina de medición de latidos del corazón, mostraba que la vida de una joven estaba pendiendo de un hilo, los doctores y enfermeras luchaban para que no cayera en paro cardiaco, mas lo inevitable pasó, la chica murió.

--Es todo…--musito el doctor, dándose por vencido--…el corazón de Rous ya no resistió

--Sera mejor avisar a sus familiares…--sugirio la enfermera algo triste.

--Nadie la esta esperando, tratamos de hablar con sus familiares que le quedan, pues sus padres ya estaban muertos, y negaron conocerla…--explico el doctor a su asistente

--No puedo creer..Pobrecilla murió sola sin que nadie derramara ninguna lágrima…

Mientras tanto en uno de los cuartos de hospital, donde reposaba un joven llamado Diego, que minutos antes tuvo un accidente en su bicicleta al ser arrollado por un auto, sufría su mente inconsciente por pesadillas, aun no recuperaba el conocimiento.

--Hijo mio…--murmuro preocupada la madre del joven, tocándole la frente--…vamos abre los ojos.

--Hermanito…--dijo con voz temblorosa una joven de 19 años, hermana de Diego, quien también rogaba que su hermano se recuperara pronto

Sin percatarse de su presencia, el fantasma de Rous que recién habia fallecido estaba al pie de la cama de Diego, atormentándolo.

--Recuerdas tu caída hermano, cuando mama te sujeto en sus manos…y aun así expiraste…--contaba la fallecida, tocando la cabeza de Diego, con su mano transparente. Miro a la hermana del herido con odio--..El no es tu hermano, es el mio…mio!!, es por eso que ira conmigo pronto para poder ver a Mama y a Papa… No me dejaras ir sola, verdad?

Una sonrisa macabra y malvada se formo en el rostro del alma en pena, la misma que tuvo cuando vio caer a Diego en aquella "zona vacia", donde el recuerdo torsido insistía continuamente en la mente de aquel desdichado joven.


End file.
